Black Cross
by DaretoMove23
Summary: Finishes at the end of 4x09. Will Haley and Lucas pull through for their loved ones? Naley. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Wednesday's episode! I cried! It was heart breaking for everyone im sure you all agree. Anyway, it broke my heart to see Nathan in that last scene, so i decided to have a go at a very short story. This is only going to be a couple/few chapters. So let me know if i should continue! And reviews are awesome as usual! So enjoy! xx

* * *

Guilt. Regret. Hatred. They were the only emotions going through Nathan Scott's head as he sat on the hospital floor, his hands bloody and his heart breaking.

All he could see in his mind was Haley's body collapsing against the hard ground and the deafening sound of her lifeless body hitting the floor. He felt his heart break again just when he replayed the memory. But Daunte. There was no other emotion but Hatred towards him. He run down his wife! His **pregnant** wife. His Haley.

And his brother. Luke, when he too fell onto the ground, Nathan thought he had just fainted from the shock but when the words "cardiac arrest" tumbled out from the paramedics mouth, he felt he was going to faint. His wife and his brother were both on verge of death. What else could go wrong? Oh yeah, he could go to prison for murder. But currently Nathan didn't care about that. As far as Nathan thought, Daunte deserved what he got. But all he wanted now was to take back everything, everything he did with Daunte, his foul playing earlier and treating his team mates like crap.

"Nathan!" Peyton cried, running towards him, with tear stained eyes.

Nathan raised his head but didn't move as Peyton came and sat with him, crying her own eyes out.

"Oh my god, what happened? I just went home then Brooke came and told me Luke and Haley were in hospital. Oh god. How are you doing?" Peyton hurriedly said between sobs, then eventually slumped alongside Nathan and cried on his shoulder.

Nathan didn't respond. Right now he couldn't. All he could hear was Haley's body thumping against the hard tarmac. All he could feel was guilt swallowing him

* * *

It wasn't long until Brooke arrived, along with Rachel and Karen. All of them ran towards the two distraught teens and pulled them to the chairs.

Karen was crying herself; her son and practically her daughter were knocking on death's door. If only Keith was here, he'd know what to do. Now she felt even more alone. But where was Dan? He said he was going to be there for her. But where was he now? She wasn't sure she could handle this again. Karen had already been in this position before and it felt just as bad.

And Brooke; her ex boyfriend and her best friend, both of them meant so much to her and they could be lost forever. She too had been in this position with loosing Luke before. Only then, she was dating him. Now she had just given her blessing to Lucas and Peyton. Sure she hated her, but did she really? Was it all just an act?

Then there was Rachel. She caringly put an arm around Brooke as the five of them sat in the chairs. Sure she didn't know them both very well, but she knew Haley was such a kind, caring person. She hated Rachel but she still tutored her. Though Rachel was beginning to feel increasing guilty about tricking Haley into tutoring her, just so she could help Brooke cheat.

The five of them sat there, in silence apart from the sobs emitted from all of them. Skills and Bevin had also joined them by this point and they both tried to comfort their friends

* * *

An hour and a half later, one tired looking doctor came out into the waiting room. 

"Lucas Scott!" He called out.

Karen quickly stood up, along with Peyton quickly behind her. "Yes, I'm his mother, how is he?"

"Well, we managed to secure his heartbeat and he's currently stable."

Karen and Peyton both sighed happily.

"But. Ms Roe, you are aware that your son has HCM?"

"Yes Doctor, but he is taking medication."

"Well, I'm afraid he wasn't tonight then. The game tonight really put a strain on his heart and the added stress both contributed to the cardiac arrest."

Karen frowned and closed her eyes at the doctor's words. "Oh Luke, why were you so reckless?" She whispered.

"Is he going to be okay!" Peyton said, her voice being slightly raised. Derek just left and she couldn't stand some else she cared about leaving. Especially Lucas.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "If he does take his medication, and a very limited amount of sport, then yes miss. He is going to be fine."

"Oh thank god. Can we see him?"

"We're just going to check everything's okay then move him into another room. We'll let you know when you can see him."

Nathan looked over to where Karen and Peyton were happily hugging and thanking the Doctor. Well happily as far as one of the two people they loved were okay. Nathan was happy Lucas was okay, but not as happy as he'd be if Haley was okay. It had been nearly two hours. Why had no one come? What is she had died? Was the baby going to be okay?

"Haley James Scott!" Another doctor announced as he entered the waiting room, pulling off his face mask.

Nathan jolted and he immediately sprinted over to him. "I'm her h-husband." He stuttered.

"Right, Mr Scott. Your wife was in a critical condition when she arrived, and your baby was in some danger. Mrs Scott did receive bad injuries to the head, as she landed on her back area of the skull,"

Nathan breathed out and prepared himself for the worse. "Oh god…"

"However-" The doctor continued as if Nathan hadn't spoken. "Your baby is not in danger now, as your wife managed to land on her back. We had to stabilize her heart beat and settle the baby, as he was definitely jolted by the accident."

"Is Haley going to be okay?"

"Well right now we're still running tests to make sure everything is fine in her mental area. We need to check there is no memory loss; however that seems unlikely in this situation as there has been no dramatic increase in brain activity. But your wife should be okay. She will be quite badly bruised though and will certainly need a lot of rest."

"Okay. Thank you Doctor. Can I see her?"

"Well, we're still running the tests at the moment. I'll let you know when you can see her."

Nathan sat back down on the hard chair and breathed out evenly. Haley was going to be okay. So was the baby. And so was Luke. Two hours ago, everything seemed to be headed for the worse. Though now, things seemed to be turning back on track.

Already the mood was lifted. Brooke, Rachel, Karen, Skills, Bevin, Peyton and Nathan were talking more and even a few friendly jokes were spread. All the seven of them had to do was wait for Lucas and Haley to wake up.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. So thanks for all the reviews. High fives for you guys! Oh i forgot to mention 2 things:

1) Nothing belongs to me.

2) This is mainly a Naley story, so there is not other couple in this ending chapter.

So yeah, thats it and enjoy the ending of this very short story **Black Cross.  
**

* * *

_THUD "HALEY!" _

Nathan jumped up and looked around. The steady beep of machines was the same as when he fell asleep and his wife was steadily sleeping.

He leaned his head on his hands and looked up at Haley, taking in her bruised appearance. There was a large bandage wrapped around her forehead, and another around her right hand. Her face had a dark bruise forming around her eyes and on her left cheek. He bit back a sob when he stared at them, recognising that familiar pain in his heart. He reached out his hand and lay it on one of hers, stroking it gently.

_5 hours earlier_

"_Mr Scott, you may enter Mrs Scott's room now."_

_Nathan gingerly made his way to Haley's room, his breath held as he walked in. He thought he was going to faint when he first saw her. The bruises, the cuts and the bandages- were all so clear and he felt angry again just thinking about the accident. Well accident as far as a crazy guy running down his wife._

"_Is she conscious?" Nathan whispered, going to sit beside Haley and kissing her hands. _

"_Well, she's on some sedatives at the moment for the pain but she should be awake when she decides to wake up, which shouldn't be long until the sedatives wear off."_

_Nathan nodded and the doctor left them both alone. _

"_I love you Haley." _

"_Hey Nate, how's she doing?" Brooke said as she knocked then walked in, sitting beside Nathan on the chairs._

"_She's asleep at the moment."_

_Brooke simply nodded, understanding how helpless he felt. "Hey tutor wife, how you doing?"_

_There was no response and Nathan choked back a sob. He leaned back and couldn't control the tears rolling down his face. Brooke was shocked. She had never seen Nathan Scott cry, she always thought he was strong. But when the person you love the most is in any sort of pain, who cares about being strong? Love is showing your weaknesses and your strengths. All Brooke could do was envelop Nathan in a warm hug, gently rubbing his back as he cried. _

"_Haley's gona be okay Nathan." Brooke promised when Nathan pulled back, sniffing._

"_But what if she hadn't? Brooke what if Daunte went that bit faster and…and Haley died?" Nathan said, whispering out the last part. _

"_But she didn't Nathan. She's alive."_

"_But its all my fault."_

_Thinking Nathan was talking about the actual accident, Brooke replied. "Don't talk crap Nathan, you know it wasn't."_

"_But it was."_

_Brooke sighed and patted him on the shoulder._

"_Lucas is awake."_

_For the first time Nathan looked at Brooke. "Already?"_

"_Yeah." She nodded, smiling a little. "Guess he's a tough guy." _

"_How is he?"_

"_He's gona be fine as well. See Nathan? Everybody's going to be alright. We're all going to get past this."_

"_Is Peyton with him?"_

_Brooke swallowed. "Yeah, she's with him. They're just spending some time together right now."_

"_I don't know how you did it Brooke."_

"_Did what?"_

"_Gave the one you love to someone else."_

"_I guess you'll do anything for the one you love. Even if they don't love you back."_

_Nathan could only stare back at his sleeping wife.._

_It was a while before Brooke eventually stood up and walked towards the door._

"_I'll leave you two alone. I don't want to witness the wake-up-make-out session when Sleeping Beauty wakes up."_

_As the door clicked shut, Nathan stood up and pressed a soft kiss against Haley's non bruised cheek._

"_Wake up Hales. I miss you."_

_End flashback.  
_

* * *

As Nathan leaned on the bed again, he felt a very small tingle against his hands. He looked down and saw her fingers stretching. Shocked at the movement Nathan looked at Haley and saw her slowly opening her eyes. 

"Haley." Nathan whispered and hugged her, carefully not crushing her. "Oh God, I thought I'd lost you. Don't leave me Haley. You know I cant live without you. I cant do anything without you."

"Nathan, I said I wasn't going away. Do you think I'd leave such a hottie like you?" Haley said and smiled, stroking his tear stained cheek.

Nathan chuckled and leaned up to kiss her, gently teasing her with his tongue. Nathan was finally happy to feel some happiness after the night's unexpected drama. But it wasn't long until worrier Haley snapped back.

"Oh my god, is the baby okay?"

"He's fine Hales. The doctor said he was jolted by the accident but he said all in all your both going to be fine. You just have to rest now. And trust me missy, you're not going anywhere when you get home. You are staying in bed the whole time, you got me? No washing, cooking, housework, homework, n-o-t-h-i-n-g."

"Ooh Nathan, you're sexy when you talk bossy." Haley teased and winked.

"Haley, honey, don't tease me. I don't think I can handle it."

"And I can't handle loosing you." Haley smiled and patted the bed beside her, encouraging Nathan to join her.

"Nathan, get on here."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"There's enough room on here for like 3 of me. Now are you saying I'm so fat you wont fit on?"

"No ma'am."

"Then get that cute little ass of yours on here mister."

That was enough for Nathan and he happily sat next to Haley, wrapping his arms around her, caressing her cuts and bruises.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? This wasn't your fault Nathan. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No Haley. There was something I was trying to tell you before the accident."

"Okay…"

"Haley, you know I told you I got the money from my dad? Well I didn't. I got it from some guys I met. But when I couldn't pay them back, they made me skim points from the basketball game and tonight they wanted me to loose the game."

"Oh my god."

"I know, and I'm so sorry Hales. Believe me if I could I would take it all back. None of it is worth it, especially since you could've been so much more hurt. And the baby too."

"Nathan, I'm not mad at you for what you did. You did what you thought was right for this family. And I can't believe you blame yourself for what happened. This wasn't your fault, none of it is." Haley gently said, rubbing his neck and guiding his face for his eyes to meet hers. "This is not your fault."

"Haley you could've died."

"But I didn't. And neither did our son."

"God I love you."

"I love you too."

They spent a few minutes just cuddled up together, but even after what Haley had said, Nathan couldn't help but feel the guilt sinking back to the pit of his stomach.

"So where's Lucas? Oh silly me, he's probably with Peyton."

Nathan gasped when he realized he hadn't told Haley what happened to Lucas.

"Oh God. Haley, Lucas…he- he had a cardiac arrest tonight."

"What?"

"He saw the accident and ran over to you; he called 999 and stayed with you. But then he collapsed and the both of you were brought in together. I was so broken Haley. The love of my life and my brother were both half dead."

It was a while before she spoke again; taking it all in. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine; he just needs to rest like you and stay of the sport."

"What a night."

"You can say that again. This could one the best nights and the worst nights of my life."

"But we're together again now. And Lucas is going to be fine. Nothing else matters."

Nathan smiled and kissed Haley, pulling her closer. "Nothing else matters."

* * *


End file.
